


【梅西/莫德里奇】10的二次方

by hualuoqiandu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hualuoqiandu/pseuds/hualuoqiandu
Summary: 皇萨两个10号Omega互攻的梗，卢卡把梅团扑倒以后才发现自己好像根本就攻不起来前半部分笛扑倒梅，后半段梅团反攻





	【梅西/莫德里奇】10的二次方

“这一刻——我已经等了很久了。”

卢卡·莫德里奇边说边把发带绑到了额头上，绷紧。

他的对手，另一个LM10，里奥·梅西帅气利落地扯下了手臂上的队长袖标，缓缓地，不紧不慢地吐出三个字：“我也是。”

国家德比巴萨和皇马打成了平手，但他们的球员可没有。从场上离开的时候他们气势汹汹地瞪着他们的对手，空气一下子被这群Alpha熊熊燃烧的斗志和胜负欲填得满满当当，各种各样奇形怪状的信息素到处都是。

而这都是因为西班牙足球一个有点酸爽有点无厘头的规定，国家德比绝对，绝对不能打平。要是万一平了，他们将有一个特殊的方式决定输赢——性事。

所以看到比分牌上的数字维持一比一直到终场哨响，全世界球迷都快抱着手机屏幕原地去世了。可是很快他们得知了一个能够让他们立马活过来的消息，这次抽中的是两队的10号，两个血统纯正的Omega!

完了，要出事。皇马巴萨球迷又一次陷入了永恒的争吵和对骂，两受相遇必有一攻，而这一攻必须来自他们的主队——皇家马德里的热血在滚烫奔涌，巴塞罗那的尊严不容践踏。

而巴萨的更衣室里，莫德里奇和里奥已经大眼瞪小眼地围着对方团团转了五分钟了。他们所处的环境或许有些简陋，一张红蓝花纹的皮质长凳还有若干条红蓝道道的浴巾横在眼前，时刻提醒着他们一个事实，这里是诺坎普。

所以里奥看起来沉稳极了，像是一头埋伏在丛林之中经验老到的狮子，这大概就是大多数巴萨球迷赛前的心情——在这种心境之下来自一只Omega的进攻反而显得来势汹汹，出其不意，就像他们在开场前八分钟就突然丢掉的那粒进球一样。

 

这个穿着白衣服的笨鸡蛋，里奥在心里骂着，被扑倒了那张印着红蓝道道的皮质长凳上，随之而来的是莫德里奇身上浓郁信息素的味道——里奥震惊了——竟然是奶油味的，又甜又腻，他的鼻子轻轻蹭着莫德里奇温暖柔软的脖子，像是整个人一头扎进了蛋糕店里。

谁能想到莫德里奇在床上会像一只狮子一样，来势汹汹，这真的是他认识的卢卡·莫德里奇，一只鲜嫩的，香喷喷的，比他看起来还要软的Omega吗？ 这力道这气势怕是要赶上皮克，啊不，他们新买的铁血熟男凯文·博阿滕了。

里奥一脸惊恐地紧闭起眼睛，睫毛一颤一颤的。可是预想中后面的疼痛并没有传来，皇马中场一边大力地扒着他的肩膀，一边居高临下地看着他。

那浓密睫毛下深棕色的眼睛无比无辜地眨啊眨，眨啊眨，眨得里奥全身的汗毛都跟着竖起来了。

 

找准目标，抱住脖子，然后扑上去，这大概是莫德里奇唯一会做的几件事了。之后他俯趴在诺坎普国王暖烘烘的身体上，四只又圆又亮的眼睛又一次同时眨了半天——打心眼里说，莫德里奇还是更喜欢里奥现在这个位置。

这会儿他就像是赶鸭子上架，骑虎难下。Omega要是拥有出色的进攻能力就不是Omega了，这种与生俱来的缺陷使得卢卡情不自禁地揉了揉沾满汗水的头发，额头前面发呆边缘的那一块都快被他揉秃了。他感受到了里奥对于他信息素的嘲笑。

莫德里奇一下子低下脑袋，音量抬高，不是很有底气：“总比你那个什么汽水味的信息素要好。”

是Pepsi。里奥在心里纠正道，脸颊烧红了起来，他移开目光，吞吞吐吐地建议：

“那个……我们是不是先把衣服脱了？”

一抹红色一下子跃上了莫德里奇的脸颊和耳根，看起来比里奥还要难为情。他也吞吞吐吐了半天，简短的回应：“好主意。”

 

 

 

莫德里奇的指甲在里奥被汗水浸透的红蓝球衣上揉来揉去，里奥的乳头在这痒痒麻麻的刺激之下硬了起来。就在里奥以为这是来自马德里的别样的情趣的时候，莫德里奇挑着眉问：“我能吗？”

里奥鄙视地皱起眉，“要不我来？”

“别别别，”莫德里奇赶紧说，手上的动作也跟着大胆了起来，“唰”地一声将里奥的红蓝条纹球衣撕开了一条缝，巴萨神锋奶油色的，乳白乳白皮肤一下子溢了出来。

错过就是过错，错过伊比利亚半岛最诱人的Omega那绝对算是暴殄天物了。莫德里奇攥住里奥微颤的手指，和里奥对视了半秒，然后无师自通地将嘴唇贴上了他的皮肤。

诺坎普国王这会儿脸红红的，整个人像是一粒刚采摘的草莓一样晶莹剔透，茂密胡须丛林里的嘴唇微微咬在一起，表情看起来气鼓鼓的。

 

“你看，我到底比你高了两厘米，”莫德里奇得意地嘴角勾了起来，“况且我也比你大了两岁。”

里奥线条分明的眉毛不安分地皱着，抬高音量地回应，“这什么也说明不了，只能说明你比我多被操了两年而已——”

里奥话音刚落便感到一阵大力顺着腰部传来，几乎是他整个人从这张窄窄的长条凳上滚落下去。克罗地亚人正，执拗地，强行将阿根廷人的身子侧过半边，简直就像是翻动盘子里的吃掉一面的鱼一样。或许使上了吃奶的力气，可那过于笨拙的姿势还是使得被压在身下的人唇角轻轻抬起。

里奥宛若一块下盘无比坚稳的磐石，纹丝不动，结果莫德里奇的脑门上这会儿全是汗，他喘着气插着腰，大腿将里奥的臀部夹得有些发麻。

“闭嘴，”莫德里奇气鼓鼓地吼道，气喘吁吁地伏在里奥光裸的脊背上，额头像拨浪鼓一样在里奥柔滑的皮肤上蹭来蹭去，“我的老天，你怎么这么沉——”

“是你自己不行——哦——”

里奥连一句完整的话都来不及说完，这回是真的要出事，克罗地亚中场支撑起酸痛的胳膊，将里奥沉甸甸的身体往墙的方向推了几寸，直到里奥那隐埋在皮肤深处的秘密被彻底暴露在他的眼前。

莫德里奇微笑着搓了搓手心，缓缓逼近，语气危险地说：“现在我要操你了。”

 

说到足球，说到足球运动员你能想到什么呢？阳光，热血，肌肉，荷尔蒙，那塞了一裤裆的男性欲望，那凌驾于绿茵场上和风月场所的征服欲。对于足球运动员来说，他们的性事大概也要像绿茵场上的每一次奔袭每一次进攻一样，烈火遇上冰山，针尖对上麦芒。

可是到了皇马巴萨双10号组合这儿怎么变得这么复杂了呢。简直像是两个小孩子在沙坑里和稀泥，莫德里奇掏出了他硬挺的，蓄势待发的性器，在里奥光滑的屁股蛋上画着圈圈。

里奥本来都快哭了，在诺坎普，被一个比他还弱的Omega以这样屈辱的姿势夹在墙角，要是他的球衣还在他一定要拿来抹一把眼泪。可是慢慢地他发现剧本好像不太对啊，那在眼眶附近等待了半天的眼泪最后被憋回去了，取而代之的是一脸的欲哭无泪。

“宝贝，你找错地方了。”

“啊，是吗，”莫德里奇不好意思地吸了吸鼻子，将他那不算太短的性器握在手里，手指在里奥狭窄紧致的肛门附近来回试探着。

“再往下一点，往下，一直往下——啊，混蛋！”里奥瞠目结舌，顺着敏感神经丛传来的疼痛使他毫不犹豫地骂了出来。这家伙——他竟然不带润滑就直接往里捅的嘛？莫德里奇那沾满了粘稠汁液的手指一下子抽了出来，引得里奥整个身子又是一阵痉挛。

“抱歉，抱歉，我保证一会儿一定让你舒舒服服的。”

莫德里奇手忙脚乱地道歉，低沉的西班牙语蹩脚又拗口，这会儿连句子也不通顺了。这家伙是——真的不好意思了吧。里奥脸上的残红如同天上的晚霞渐渐散去，带着几丝嘲笑的意味。他侧过半张脸，始终倔强地拒绝和皇家马德里的笨鸡蛋对视。

 

在抵达战场之前，队长拉莫斯曾经横着眉毛给他们的10号中场打气助威：“别怕，干就完了，他们全队上了床都一个样。”

皮克恨不得光着膀子亲自上阵，“这家伙就是一只软得不能再软的小绵羊。”

两个拉低了足坛平均身高的10号Omega，阿根廷队长和克罗地亚队长，在回想起俄罗斯那个刻骨铭心的三比零，回想起无数场国家德比血的教训以后，只想毫不犹豫地怼回去。事实证明这世界上只有10号才能跟10号毫无障碍的好好交谈，只有10号的Omega才最懂10号Omega的体位。

而莫德里奇，作为众多10号Omega其中的一员，几乎要在一夜之间爱上诺坎普了，尤其是诺坎普的更衣室。在这里他把诺坎普的国王压在身下，从头到尾占尽上峰。尽管没少闹出笑话，可在这场男人和男人的较量之中克罗地亚人还是稳操胜券。现在是历史性的时刻了，莫德里奇盯着里奥凝聚着汗滴的白嫩的身体，心里只有一个声音，要他，要他，要他。

每一个Omega 都是艺术品，是需要他们的性爱对象好好的，用心爱抚的。莫德里奇正学习着属于Alpha的一切，他发誓他要让他的Omega舒爽到极致，幸福到极致。

可他似乎忘了一件事，他和阿根廷人在俄罗斯的夏天结下的仇还没报呢。

因为里奥在决赛后送来的30件签名球衣，每一个克罗地亚人都打心眼里以为里奥·梅西是个人美心善的小甜心了。所以里奥下一秒干出来的事可以说是扇了克罗地亚队长一记十分响亮的耳光，在这件事以后他算是真正认识里奥·梅西了，他是阿根廷神锋，诺坎普国王，即使是在床上他也是国王。

 

 

莫德里奇本来担心毫无润滑的进入把里奥弄伤。可是突然事情开始摆脱他的控制了，被他的大腿夹得紧紧的里奥的腰部开始发力，随后毫无预兆地，那只健壮的，肌肉饱满的手臂死死掼上了他的肩膀，使莫德里奇精瘦的身子来了个360度大旋转，“啪”得一声，整个胸口重重地跌在硬邦邦皮质长凳上。

红牌，红牌，这也太犯规了！

莫德里奇几乎准备举手示意裁判了，然后他伸出来的一只手臂也被一阵大力箍在身后了，与此同时里奥冒着热气的嘴唇凑近了他的下颏。他有些沮丧地意识到他们是在床上，在床上谁他妈的冰清玉洁啊。

莫德里奇光溜溜的身子在里奥的控制之下小幅度地轻轻扭动着，胳膊腿都在剧烈挣扎——克罗地亚人此刻整个身子被压在里奥温热的胸口之下，奶油味的信息素在里奥的鼻腔附近轰然炸裂，甜腻腻的触感到处都是。冷静睿智的中场大师，这会儿他又回到了他最熟悉的位置。

莫德里奇十根手指死死扒着身下红蓝道道的床沿，脊背上承载着另一个人的重量，他能感受到里奥柔滑的嘴唇正在顺着头皮亲吻着他的脊背，鼻头越来越酸，随后蓦得一下，狭窄的后穴被一阵大力穿透，随之而来的是猛烈的毫无防备的痛感，使他忍不住飙出几句克罗地亚脏话。诺坎普国王好像性爱技巧跟他差不多，一样的生涩，一样的粗暴，一样的毫无经验——两位LM10，除了球衣号码和名字缩写以外又有了另一个共同点。

莫德里奇把脸颊埋在臂弯里，细瘦的腰部随着插在他身体里律动的频率阵阵痉挛，可他能感受到他的对手从鼻息贯穿到生殖器难的以抑制的兴奋——大概对方也只是抱着试一试的心态吧，一个Omega有朝一日攻破了别人的大门，在这场前锋和中场的较量之中，又是前者取得了完胜。

就像他每一次拼尽全力想要去拦截的进球一样，每一次都跑得大腿酸痛，可这还是无法阻挡皮球以一记精妙的弧线洞穿自家的球门，前锋是幸福的，这种无奈和心酸他们永远也不会懂。

“操！”莫德里奇红着脸，绞着身下里奥红蓝色的球衣破口大骂出声，这家伙看着软绵绵的，下手可比他见过的所有Alpha都重多了。

 

 

“对不起，对不起——”

里奥一开始完全是手忙脚乱的，所有动作一致透着稚嫩生涩，但很快他就进入了角色。

里奥低下头，十分郑重认真地亲了亲10号中场的后颈，旺盛茂密的胡须蹭得莫德里奇后面的细肉又麻又酥。克罗地亚人在他的安抚和操弄之下越来越安静，渐渐地，没有一点脾气了——反正都是一样被操，Omega和Alpha又有什么不同。

“抱歉，实在对不起，我只是——天生要强。”球王恋恋不舍地离开了莫德里奇的身体，声音软软糯糯，仿佛刚才把莫德里奇按在身下操弄的不是他。

莫德里奇回过头瞪了里奥一眼，巴萨球王看起来是真的抱歉到了极点，在床上还能这么有礼貌确实是不容易，可是——怎么还是这么想揍他一顿呢。

但他这会儿后面火辣辣的疼，腰酸背痛，像是在场上踢了好几个九十分钟，而且还他妈的输了。莫德里奇一把扯下发带，掷在诺坎普的更衣室里冰冰凉凉的地板砖上，毛茸茸的金色脑袋缩进里奥的怀里，蹭了蹭去，从眼角涌出来的几滴泪水全都蹭到里奥光裸着的胸口上了。

 

 

莫德里奇是喜欢跟里奥拥抱的，或许对方也是。世界杯小组赛后或许来不及握手言和，国家德比中途短暂的拥抱大概是真情实感的，像是两只毛茸茸的泰迪熊摇摇晃晃地把自己埋进对方的身体里。仿佛这短暂的拥抱可以暂时释放10号球衣赋予的，与他们身材不符的沉重与分量。罗纳尔迪尼奥灵动的身影仿佛上一秒还活跃在诺坎普的草皮上，莫德里奇更惨，皇马的10号既是荣光也是魔咒，谁穿谁凉，可到头来，他还是无法抗拒这个数字。

就像他发现他永远无法抗拒国家队的球衣一样，刚好也是10号。说来也惨，两个年过三旬的人先后在四年之中同世界冠军擦肩而过，他不知道他们到底在坚持什么。但四年又四年，一个新的四年过去，一定还会有许多双熟悉的眼睛在翘首以盼。

可他暂时不想跟里奥拥抱了，真他妈的疼！普通的Alpha好歹还会在性爱之余给予Omega必要的安抚，可要是一个Omega把另一个Omega扑倒——莫德里奇后脊发冷，他环住里奥软绵绵的腰，那上面同样是棱角分明，好几块腹肌被线条分明地雕刻了出来，他刚才怎么没发现！

毫无疑问地，33岁的中场大师总不至于在加泰罗尼亚的主场失态，但他这会儿眼眶红红的，随手抓起里奥一身汗味儿的红篮球衣揉了揉眼角，这可把里奥吓了一跳，连忙凑过来问莫德里奇后面是不是还疼。

哪壶不开提哪壶，莫德里奇攥住拳头想要锤一下里奥的手臂，里奥的眼神稍微有点委屈，我做错了什么呀。是啊，他什么也没做错，刚刚把他扑倒的是诺坎普的国王，阿根廷的神锋，输了就是输了，被扑倒就是被扑倒，不是所有的雏鸟都能越过沧海，他有什么好遗憾的。

“你赢了，”莫德里奇也委屈了，发带将他的额头箍出了一圈红印，就像他这会儿红红的眼睛一样，“有什么大不了的，你一直都是最好的，再见，伯纳乌见。”

莫德里奇撑起身子，想要爬下这张长条凳，细细的胳膊被里奥小手掌整个包住。“别走。”里奥叫道，又恢复了那副安安静静的，像是什么也没发生过的表情，真让人想跟他打一架又不忍心。

因为马上，从里奥嘴里说出来的话实在是使他挪不开步子。“你也是最好的。”他说，“一直都是。”  
“从世界杯克罗地亚战胜我们的那一刻就是，从十三年前你第一次上场的时候就是（①），”里奥说。

里奥垂下眼睛，表情来比刚才还要难为情。他舔了舔唇瓣，睫毛轻颤。“你不但是最好的，而且还是最可爱的。”他补充道。

这人是吃蜜糖长大的吧，怎么嘴这么甜。

心里像是渗进了冰凉的汽水，微微有些酸楚。在被一个Omega耻辱地操完一顿以后，莫德里奇惊讶地发现自己竟然还能保持愉悦的心情，一点脾气都没有。

里奥又舔舔嘴唇，耳根红红的，他低下头，支支吾吾地说，“还有，你的身体，奶油味的，我喜欢。”

完了，莫德里奇攥着拳头，又把发带系回去了。无论如何，他以后怕是要爱死百事可乐了——那可是全世界最可爱的饮料。

fin

①2006年，在阿根廷和克罗地亚的友谊赛上，19岁的小将梅西打进了国家队的处子球，上半场阿根廷2-0领先。下半场21岁的小将莫德里奇替补登场，完成了国家队首秀，并有出色表现，最终克罗地亚3-2战胜阿根廷。


End file.
